Radiateur
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: One Shot basé sur le mot "radiateur" (wtf ?). Que pense Szayel de son frère Ylforte ? Quelle relation entretenaient-ils ? S'entendaient-ils ou non ? L'ainé pense-t-il parfois à son cadet qu'il semble pourtant renier ?


**Radiateur**

Ylforte Grantz… Szayel le détestait. Il était ce genre de personne superficiel qui exaspérait le scientifique. Son frère ainé était stupide et immonde. Parfois, Szayel en venait à se demander comment ils pouvaient être frères bien qu'il connaisse la réponse. Le blond passait son temps à suivre son espada comme une sangsue. Et oui, alors que son cadet scientifique était monté en grade, devenant l'espada octavo, lui, avait préféré servir sous les ordres d'un imbécile impulsif qui se trouvait seulement être deux rangs plus élevés que lui : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Levant un regard appuyé de sourcils froncés, Szayel observa l'écran devant lui. Ses sujets de test étaient deux hollows de bas niveau qu'il avait enfermés dans sa pièce d'examen, elle était banale et vide. Progressivement, il faisait augmenter la température, guettant les réactions qui évoluaient au fil des degrés. Il n'avait pas encore étudié les comportements des créatures du Hueco Mundo. Or, cela pouvait s'avérer très intéressant et instructif, c'était pourquoi il avait commencé en se basant sur les plus faibles Hollows et leur évolution de caractère selon la température… Ce qu'Ylforte aurait trouvé ennuyant. Les deux frères n'avaient pas les mêmes intérêts : l'un voulait le savoir, l'autre voulait la puissance.

Ylforte avait cette horrible habitude de rabâcher sans cesse le mot « frère » dans ses phrases que se soit pour s'adresser à lui ou à ses semblables. Szayel détestait l'entendre dire ce mot. Lui, le plus âgé qui ne prêtait aucune attention à son seul vrai frère, lui qui préférait passer son temps avec son espada plutôt que passer le voir. Lorsqu'il venait, Ylforte désirait qu'il soigne ses maux, rien de plus. Ils ne se voyaient plus que pour ça. En fait, le frère cadet jouait le rôle du plus âgé qu'il détestait.

_... Quand on parle de l'imbécile… Murmura le scientifique en sentant le Reiatsu si familier de son frère approcher.

Avec un soupir, il termina son programme d'ordinateur puis le mit en veille, laissant les deux hollows s'entretuer alors que l'écran s'éteignait – à noter : les hollows devenaient impulsifs sous la chaleur. Il fit sortir ses fracciòns après qu'elles aient nettoyé la salle d'examen alors qu'entrait un grand arrancar de taille fine, de longs cheveux blonds flottant sous ses pas et un masque ornant le haut de son crâne. Comme il s'y attendait, la tenue blanche du nouvel arrivant était parsemée de tâches rouges et déchirée par endroit. Visiblement, Grimmjow avait encore joué à l'idiot avec ses fracciòns…

_Mes salutations, mon frère, salua Ylforte en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, observant les lieux d'un regard curieux mais habitué.

Même lorsqu'il venait le voir, son frère ne le regardait que très peu, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un poids, ou encore un serviteur qui lui était dédié.

_Ylforte… Fit simplement le scientifique s'en le lâcher de son regard méprisant. Qu'à tu fais cette fois ?

_Grimmjow-sama voulait qu'on extermine un groupe d'Adjucas qui faisaient les malins… Je peux te dire que les menos de Tousen-sama ont eu de quoi se nourrir, expliqua le blond, un sourire tranquille naissant sur son visage.

Szayel l'observa un instant d'un air blasé habituel. C'était toujours la même chose… Il hésita un moment à le renvoyer d'où il venait, mais s'abstint, se doutant que le blond ne partirait pas sans ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis, malgré tout, lui, il ne parvenait pas à rejeter leur lien familial…

_... Je vais te demander de patienter un instant, il me reste des choses à faire. Va t'installer, j'arrive.

Sur ce, le scientifique lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la porte de la salle d'examen où le frère ainé alla patienter. Une fois seul, Szayel se laissa pousser un gros et long soupir las avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il lui restait encore pas mal de paperasse à remplir, cependant, il n'en avait pas le temps. Les documents n'étaient que des rapports, des constatations et des notes assez importantes concernant ses dernières expériences, malgré tout, cela pouvait attendre... Même s'il ne prenait pas plaisir à soigner les plaies de son ingrat de frère.

_Pff, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de m'occuper de lui… _

Rapidement, l'espada octavo rangea chacun des documents dans ses tiroirs sécurisés avant de se diriger vers la salle d'examens d'un pas peu motivé. Il détestait ce frère abject qui ne pensait qu'à lui, seulement, contrairement à lui, Szayel n'oubliait pas leur lien et s'y attachait tout de même. C'est pourquoi le scientifique, comme toujours, finit par rejoindre son ainé dans la salle où il l'avait fait patienter.

Lorsqu'il entra, Ylforte l'attendait bras croisé, debout au centre de la pièce, sourcils froncés. Auparavant, jamais le blond n'avait eu l'air aussi… Etrange ? Il semblait soucieux ou, du moins, n'avait pas une attitude habituelle. En temps normal, il l'attendait en soupirant, déjà torse-nu, désirant rapidement en finir pour rejoindre ses compagnons ensuite…

_... Quoi ?

Son ton était neutre mais presque agressif – ou plutôt sur la défensive – et ses mains semblaient trembler sur son torse couvert. Un instant, Szayel se demanda s'il n'avait pas subit un quelconque empoisonnement puisque les arrancars ne pouvaient pas tomber malade.

_Rien… Ôte-moi ta veste, ordonna-t-il, se moquant des formules de politesse car trop surprit qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà enlevé.

Le blond sembla hésiter mais obéit tout de même puis son cadet approcha, regardant chacune des entailles. Il nota par ailleurs quelque chose de curieux : Ylforte avait la chair de poule… Faisait-il vraiment aussi froid ? La tenue de l'octavo ne lui permettait pas de subir les changements de climat alors peut-être était-ce le cas...

… _Je n'ai pas stoppé le programme de test_, comprit-il alors. _En le menant ici, l'ordinateur a réinitialiser l'expérience, ce qui signifie que, progressivement, la température va grimper jusqu'à 35 degrés celsius… _

_... Je reviens.

Tournant le dos à son frère, le scientifique ricana légèrement. Ylforte se servait de lui afin de guérir ses blessures. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en faire de même en l'utilisant pour une petite expérience ? Juste une seule… Gagnant son ordinateur, il augmenta le rythme de variation de température avant de prendre le nécessaire pour soigner le blond. Prenant tout son temps, Szayel retourna aux côtés de son frère avec son matériel.

_Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Interrogea le blond, visiblement épuisé. T'en as mis du temps !

Bon, la chaleur fatiguait et la fatigue rendait de mauvaise humeur… Même sans test, Szayel s'en serait douté mais, dans la science, tout se prouvait avec des expériences. La sueur perlait lentement mais toujours plus sur le jeune homme. Les gouttes glissaient sur ses muscles seyant, allant se mélanger au sang puis terminant leur course sur le sol carrelé. Le scientifique s'amusait de cette réaction puisqu'il savait que, quelque soit le climat, jamais Ylforte ne se plaindrait puisqu'il se croyait fort et donc se devait de tout supporter.

_Tu t'es bien fais amoché, fit-il tout de même remarquer, se penchant enfin sur l'état des blessures.

_Ouais… Je dois avouer que sans Grimmjow-sama, on aurait été cuit. Ils étaient nombreux mais on s'en est sorti…

Tien ? Depuis quand Ylforte jouait-il les modestes ? Et depuis quand répondait-il aussi simplement et directement à une remarque comme celle-ci ? En temps normal – ou température normale – l'arrancar lui aurait annoncé que cela ne le regardait en aucun cas et que seul Grimmjow-sama pouvait lui parler ainsi.

Grimmjow… Lui aussi, Szayel le détestait. Il était vif, brutal, rustre et malappris. Le blond passait son temps à parler de son stupide espada, mais qu'avait-il de plus ? La puissance ? En quoi la puissance pouvait-elle être un atout face à l'intelligence ? Sans stratégie, un soldat ne valait rien, c'était et cela demeurerait la façon de penser du scientifique.

_... Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, tu risques d'y passer la prochaine fois, éluda dans un souffle le plus jeune en glissant ses doigts gantés sur les contours d'une plaie allant de son cou à son nombril.

Les entailles n'étaient pas très profondes – heureusement – mais elles étaient tout de même assez nombreuses et plutôt longues, elles se concentraient principalement sur son torse ainsi que ses avant-bras. L'état de l'ainé préoccupait le scientifique, à chacune de ses visites, il se présentait avec de plus nombreuses blessures. Il avait beau le détester, Szayel savait que la perte d'un idiot comme lui serait tout de même conséquente pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le crier sur tous les toits. Sans Ylforte, il perdrait non seulement son seul frère mais aussi les quelques mouchards qu'il aimait placer sur lui juste au cas où…

Ôtant finalement un gant, il déposa une fine couche de pâte gluante sur un de ses doigts fins puis le passa doucement sur toute la longueur de la plus grande plaie de son torse. Il ressenti d'ailleurs la chaleur de son corps sous ses doigts alors qu'il appliquait la solution. Même s'il le détestait, le scientifique s'appliquait toujours, traçant avec douceur de petits cercles pour cicatriser les plaies, soignant ses gestes afin qu'ils soient les plus agréables pour l'arrancar blessé. De ce fait, le passage de ses doigts fins sur les plaies ressemblait plus à une douce caresse qu'à de simples soins.

_Szayel…

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, semblant figé sous l'appellation. Non seulement il l'avait appelé par son prénom, mais en plus, le blond l'avait prononcé lentement et dans un murmure, presque avec douceur… C'était vraiment déstabilisant venant de lui.

Le scientifique s'apprêta à reprendre les soins, secouant la tête, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais, cette fois, le blond saisit sa main nue avec laquelle il appliquait la pommade puis prit la seconde, les attirant vers lui. Etonné de son comportement, Szayel décida finalement à lever les yeux vers lui, attendant d'éventuelles explications.

_Allons bon, c'est quoi ce regard ?_ S'interrogea-t-il légèrement secoué, comme aimanté par ses yeux si étrangement puissants.

Les pupilles bleues fatiguées étaient rivées sur lui de manière intense, sa respiration semblait altérée aux vues du fort soulèvement de son torse luisant. Ses mains aussi fines et longues que les siennes s'étaient rendues moites sous la chaleur et la transpiration mais le scientifique ne trouva pas la force d'ôter les siennes. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il eut rapidement un semblant de réponse, Ylforte l'approcha, l'attira à lui, faisant rencontrer leurs souffles, les mêlant peu à peu.

_Szayel… Répéta-t-il à nouveau, toujours aussi doucement de sa voix chaude. Pardon… Pour ça…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, son frère avait scellé leur brève distance par un baiser qui le prit – de nouveau – au dépourvu. La chaleur influençait les hormones des arrancar, ça, il s'en souviendrait… Le blond n'attendait pas de réaction de la part de son frère, il continuait de l'embrasser, mordillant ensuite sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste à la fois tendre et enflammé, le dominant toujours plus. Le scientifique céda enfin, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour permettre l'accès à la langue joueuse de son ainé.

Au diable la raison et le reste, ce moment était l'un des plus beaux et des plus agréables qui lui avaient été donnés de vivre… Voire le seul. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cela, qu'il attendait que son frère s'intéresse enfin à lui, qu'il ne l'ignore pas… Jamais il n'aurait espéré autant… Cependant, il comprenait sans peine que ces actes étaient stimulés par la chaleur croissante, cela signifiait que, malgré tout, Ylforte ressentait vraiment quelque chose de ce genre pour son cadet sans le montrer habituellement.

Savourant donc l'instant, Szayel entraina sa langue dans un balai ardent avec celle entrepreneuse de son ainé alors que les mains de ce dernier lâchaient les siennes pour se glisser sur son torse, sous le mince tissu qui le recouvrait. Les sensations se cumulaient, s'additionnaient délicieusement alors qu'Ylforte quittaient ses lèvres pour embrasser sa nuque qu'il découvrit rapidement. Son gout était fort, enivrant et suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête. L'odeur de son ainé ainsi que la sensation de ses lèvres léchant, mordillant et suçant avidement sa peau créaient un flot de toutes nouvelles émotions plaisantes dont il se délectait pleinement.

Alors que son haut lui était vivement ôté, il ressenti à son tour la chaleur de la pièce et cela l'échauffa. La température lui montait à la tête d'une vitesse impressionnante, il sentait lui aussi ses envies varier, devenant de plus en plus conséquentes. Il comprit mieux ce que vivait son frère. La fièvre leur tournait la tête, échauffait leurs hormones et fatiguait leur réflexion. Ils n'avaient plus qu'envi de satisfaire leur soif actuelle.

Avant que le scientifique ne puisse s'en rendre compte, son frère l'avait allongé sur la table d'examen afin de stabiliser leur échange. S'asseyant sur ses hanches, il s'abaissa sur lui, déposant, cette fois, un vif baiser sur ses lèvres en laissant ses mains sur son torse découvert. Ses longues mèches blondes venaient doucement balayer et chatouiller la peau sous lui tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres du visage de son cadet, se penchant pour que son souffle brûlant atteigne l'oreille du plus jeune.

_Pardon… Szayel, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Il ne se contrôlait plus, il n'en avait plus la force c'était pourquoi il s'excusait, le scientifique s'en doutait. Cependant, il n'avait que faire de ses excuses, il ne s'en souciait pas parce qu'au contraire, il s'impatientait et ne tenait plus non plus. Mais il admettait qu'entendre son frère prononcer son nom de façon aussi suave et chaude, entendre son nom siffler et s'échapper aussi doucement de ses lèvres accroissait son plaisir déjà puissamment délicieux.

C'est donc avec un désir toujours plus croissant que les deux arrancars lièrent à nouveau leur souffle pour s'embrasser ardemment. Leur langue jouant ensemble, tournoyant, se rencontrant, se léchant avidement, cherchant chacune à dominer l'autre… Tandis que l'octava laissait ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure dorée, son ainé passait les siennes sur son torse, le caressant doucement, traçant le contour de ses muscles, massant et pinçant mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Lentement, ses mains chaudes commencèrent à glisser vers son hakama blanc alors qu'ils cessaient leur échange pour respirer, soufflant et haletant durement sans se perdre du regard.

Ylforte était beau, ses cheveux longs, dorés et soyeux étaient surmontés du mince morceau de masque qui lui restait. Son visage fin était finement tracé, sa peau légèrement plus bronzée que la sienne et ses yeux azur rieurs étaient les plus beaux qui existaient… A cet instant, Szayel le jugeait encore plus agréable au regard. Sa peau luisait de sueur de façon plaisante, ses yeux se faisaient plus doux et mi-clots, le dardant d'un regard langoureux, que le scientifique adorait voir. Son torse découvert laissait paraitre une musculature fine mais visible tout aussi luisante qu'il collait amoureusement contre la sienne plus délicate. Oui, Ylforte était très beau et Szayel était fier qu'il soit son frère et qu'il lui appartienne à cet instant…

_Ylforte, souffla-t-il, redressant le visage, approchant ses lèvres jusqu'à frôler les siennes. Et maintenant… ?

Le désir dans sa voix n'échappa pas à l'ainé qui se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire, écartant une mèche rose de son front du bout de ses doigts puis caressant ses joues de ses pouces.

_Maintenant… ? Répéta-t-il dans un murmure, ses pupilles se baissant peu à peu, la tentation de capturer les lèvres de son frère se faisant toujours plus forte.

Pour répondre à sa question, l'ainé embrassa ses lèvres puis descendit dans son cou, puis sur la clavicule, le torse, ses mains suivant une trajectoire identique, frôlant ses muscles pour enfin arriver à nouveau au niveau de son hakama, s'y faufilant comme un serpent alors que sa langue venait titiller habillement son nombril. Szayel frémit, sentant ses mains descendre de plus en plus le long de ses hanches…

Cependant, à cet instant, un puissant reiatsu s'éleva au loin dans le palais et sembla paralyser le blond. Grimmjow appelait ses troupes, et visiblement il était pressé et de très mauvaise humeur…

La mâchoire crispée, Szayel leva les yeux sur le visage de son frère. Ce dernier regardait au loin, comme s'il pouvait voir son espada à travers les parois du laboratoire. Machinalement, celui-ci finit par se relever, devant rejoindre son roi sous le regard mécontent du cadet.

_Je… Dois rejoindre Grimmjow-sama… Murmura le blond, comme hypnotisé par le flot brutal de reiatsu. A bientôt… Mon frère…

Szayel se figea alors que le blond enfilait sa veste avant de quitter les lieux de son sonido. Après un long moment, il finit par se redresser, tremblant cette fois de rage, mâchoire et poings crispés. Pourquoi recommençait-il à ne pas l'appeler par son prénom ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Grimmjow se dresse entre eux ? C'était lui le responsable ! C'était lui qui s'accaparait toutes les pensées d'Ylforte ! C'était lui qui empêchait leur relation de s'épanouir comme peu de temps auparavant ! C'était lui qui lui volait Ylforte !

Szayel détestait Ylforte parce qu'il était le seul à lui procurer autant de plaisir, mais il détestait encore plus Grimmjow qui les empêchait de se voir. Tout au fond de lui-même, Szayel ne pouvait se priver de souhaiter bon courage à son ainé, il avait hâte que ce dernier revienne pour soigner ses blessures. Il avait hâte d'être à son retour maintenant qu'il savait les profonds sentiments de son ainé. Ils pourraient retenter son expérience lorsqu'il reviendrait…

Cependant, Ylforte Grantz ne revint jamais de sa mission à Karakura…

* * *

**Review ? :D**

**N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres One Shot ;D**


End file.
